


I Want to See You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even is a pizza delivery guy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and isak is completely smitten with him, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After both his parents fail to remember his birthday, and his best friend had to go out of town, Isak only wants to stay in bed and throw himself a pity party. Also, he wants to see the cute pizza delivery guy.





	

He’s being pathetic. Isak knows he’s being pathetic. Nevertheless, his palms sweat as he dials the number

“Tommy's Pizza. How may I help you?” An exhausted voice answers on the other end.

His stomach sinks with disappointment. Isak lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, no longer nervous.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Oh, hey Isak. The usual? Margerita for you and Hawaiian for Jonas, right?”

Isak clears his throat, “Nope, just me this time. Who’s delivering tonight?” He cringes, feeling ridiculous and obvious.

He can practically hear the laughter in Tommy's voice, “Even’s on shift right now. Things between you and Jonas alright?”

Isak thinks it’s kind of a strange question, but shrugs it off. He and Jonas are always together, they’re best friends. Really, who could ask for a better friend than Jonas? No, Jonas is not the problem. His parents on the other hand... 

And it's not as if he even sees them these days, or communicates with them at all...and he knows it's ridiclous, because why should he even care that two people he never sees forgets his birthday? It's just like any other day of not talking to them. Except it's not. And it hurts. It hurts way more than it should, because parents are supposed to remember their children's birthdays, it's like this one constant thing, and they couldn't even do that for him. On top of that, Jonas had to go with his family to some kind of thing. He supposes he could've called Magnus and Mahdi, but he just doesn't feel like it. Jonas is the kind of friend he can be with whatever mood he's in, it's just always comfortable. Magnus and Mahdi - not so much. 

So tonight, Isak's throwing one of the biggest pity parties in existence. The only thing he wants to do is to stay in bed and watch Sense8, and hopefully get to see the cute pizza delivery guy he's had a crush on for quite some time. 

“Jonas is okay I guess? So, yup, just the Margerita for me.” he says, and ends the call quickly, because hey, Norwegians just don't share their problems with the owner of the pizza places they frequent. 

So tonight, Isak's throwing one of the biggest pity parties in existence. The only thing he wants to do is to stay in bed and watch Sense8, and hopefully get to see the cute pizza delivery guy he's had a crush on for quite some time. 

He really is pathetic.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX 

Isak is leaning against the wall outside the apartment, scrolling on his phone when someone coughs quite loudly. He looks up. Even is standing in front of him holding a pizza box, wearing that huge dazzling smile, and Isak almost drops dead right there. He’s seen Even smile dozens of times, but never like this. Still, Isak has been in half in love with Even for months, despite telling himself that to Even he's only another delivery. Jonas teases him about it and always makes him get the pizza when Evens’s delivering. 

“Hello” Isak greets Even, in what he hopes is a normal voice. Even frowns, an adorable crease forming between his brows. An adorable crease? Isak is so far gone.

“Got your Margerita pizza. Tommy made it extra large, for free. He said you sounded kind of sad on the phone. Are you alright?”

Isak sighs, “Shit, I must have been pretty obvious if he managed to figure it out over the phone.” He doesn't elaborate, Even probably doesn’t care, he’s just being polite. He grabs his wallet, “How much is it?”

“My treat.” Even hands him the box with a shy smile and hurries down the stairs before Isak can say as much as a 'thank you'. Isak stares at his retreating back before he shakes himself and moves to go back inside. He’s pushing the door open when Even calls his name.

Evens’s holding a smaller box. He won’t look Isak in the eye, and he's blushing. 

“Look, I don’t know what happened, but I hate seeing you sad. And if Jonas broke up with you, or you two are just fighting, he’s a moron. But I, um, just finished my shift and we had some extra cupcakes left over. They're cold by now, but here.” Even pushes the small box forward, placing it on top of the other box in Isaks’s hands. Isak just stares at him in astonishment, not sure how to comprehend what just happened. When Even moves to leave Isak snaps out of his daze.

“Jonas is not my boyfriend.” Isak calls after him. 

Even turns. He runs a hand over his face and Isak gets sidetracked thinking about how it would feel to kiss it all over. He blinks and looks down at the boxes he’s holding.

“We’re not a couple. Jonas is my best friend,” he says, staring blushingly down at the boxes. When he looks up Even is grinning, possibly wider than ever before. Isak’s stomach flips. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Isak wonders if it’s possible Even could like him. If he might feel even a fraction of the heart pounding, knee weakening, all consuming ache that Isak feels. If he catches himself thinking about Isak the way Even occupies Isak’s thoughts to the point where he'll pop into his thoughts right out of the blue and make him smile for no reason. 

“Oh... but something happened right? With you and Jonas?” Even asks eventually.

Isak’s shoulders tense and he breathes deeply. “No, this has nothing to do with him..it's kind of ridiculous actually,” he says, eyes starting to welling up. He stares resolutely at the wall, his cheeks burning with shame. 

He jumps when Even places his hand on his arm. He didn't even see him move.

“Do you want some company? Maybe go out and do something? I know I'm just your pizza delivery guy...I...I just want to do something to make you feel better.”

Even is looking at him with open concern. His voice had cracked at the end of his sentence. So for once Isak doesn’t let himself think. He drops the boxes, Even’s eyes follow them for a split second, surprise written all over his face, but Isak is kissing him before he can react.

He grabs Even’s shirt, pulling him closer. Even responds immediately. He places his hand on Isak’s cheek, tilting his and deepening the kiss. 

They break apart after some minutes, both catching their breaths. Isak has his back pressed against the wall, while Even has one of his feet between Isak's legs. 

“Do you even know how long I've been wanting to do that?” Even says.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX 

The pizza is still okay when they pick it up, and the cupcakes are alright, if not a little smushed . Isak doesn’t care. He giggles when Even gets some frosting on the tip of his lip. Even is distracted by Sun Bak on the screen when Isak leans in and kisses it off him. He starts to pull away, but Even stops him with a hand on the back of his head. 

“Is this how it's going to be? Me being surprised with kisses by you? If so, I'm all for it.” 

Even doesn’t leave until the morning after. They eat breakfast in the kitchen with Linn and Eskild, who have enough tact not too ask questons, surprisingly enough. They exchange numbers, and neither can stop smiling. Even tastes like granted wishes and black coffee when they kiss goodbye at Even’s car.

“Thank you so much,” Isak kisses Even’s cheek. Even smiles back at him. Isak noticed last night that every time he smiles Even answers with an even bigger one, almost like he can't help it. 

“That was honestly and amazing birthday. In the end at least” Isak tells him. Even’s smile falters. His eyes trace Isak’s face softly. He doesn't say anything, just kisses Isak softly and strokes his hair. Then he walks to his car and drives off, with Isak staring after it until it's completely out of sight. 

Isak spends the rest of the day in complete bliss. Jonas comes over later in the day, talking excitedly about how they will celebrate Isak's birthday when the next weekend comes, and about how terrible that family thing had been. He also comments on Isak's unwavering smile. Isak tells him about Even and all Jonas can do is congratulate him on finally making a move. 

A few hours later there’s a knock on the door. Isak pushes it open to find Even standing there, looking more beautiful than ever. He’s also holding a gigantic cake that says ‘Gratulerer med dagen’ grinning like an idiot. Isak stares at him in shock. He doesn’t even notice when Jonas excusing himself with a smirk. All he sees is Even.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And of course Isak wouldn't say anything personal about himself to Tommy, Norwegians can hardly handle having to sit next to strangers on the bus ffs.


End file.
